Hide And Seek!
by coin1996
Summary: France and England play a game well known to every one around the world called none other then Hide and Seek! Let's just say some fluff so I hope you all like it! Thanks' for the idea Iiz42Awesome! You're Awesome!


"Come on cher." France said. England glared at the frog before him and then looked back to his book.

"No." England stated.

"O but cher~!" France whined. England tried to read but read the same page over again.

"I said no France. That game is for kid's we are over hundred's of year's old." England stated.

"Cher we are never to old to play a good old game of hid and seek." France smiled. England growled and looked back up from his book.

"If I play will you leave me alone?" England asked. France nodded at this.

"Oui! Just one round!" France said. England sighed and closed his book setting it on the side table.

"Fine I'll play. Only one game hear me. Now go hid." England said. France shook his head.

"Non cher. You go hide. I want to find mon petit lapin." France said. England gave France a not to sure look but sighed and turned around so he faced the two huge light wooden door's of his study.

"Fine count to one hundred." England said. France nodded and sat down on the chair.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven" England walked out the door and shut it behind him. He knew one place France would never look even if his life depend on it.

~~~Le Time Skip~~~

France looked all over England's house. He had surched every were he could think of! He even went out side to cheek out to see if his petit lapin was hiding out there but to no avail. France now stud in the kitchen and looked at the clock on the wall. It had been two and a half hour's now.

"I wonder where he is?" France asked as he looked around the kitchen. He thought for sure that England would be in the house. So what a better why to sniff some one out then to call their cell phone. France smiled and pulled out his own cell phone. He called England and the sound of England's national anthem sounded from down the hall. France smiled and ran down the hall to the study were the phone sat forgotten on the desk. France frowned and shut his phone. He looked around the study again to make sure England didn't play any kind of trick's on him.

"Where would I hid if I was angleterre?" France asked. He looked at the door's as he walked down the hall way. He had been in every room in the house! Where would England be in less he went out to town well France was looking for him but was England really that mean? Yes yes he was. But he wouldn't be that mean! Yes yes he would be. France sighed in defeat. He then passed a door that was smaller than the rest and stopped. He looked over to the side wall and looked at the small black door. It looked like a cat or a crawling England would fit into. France pulled on the door a bit and it opened. The room inside was dark and France raised an eye brow.  
"Cher?" he asked. France looked deep inside the room and then a small push to his face made him jump back. His heart started to thump and he looked around. There was nothing their so what had touched him? France shook his head and pulled out his cell phone he bent down and looked back into the dark room using his phone for light. The phone did little but helped nother the less. France moved into the room a bit more and noticed another small door. This one was a bit bigger and he opened it to see England. He was hiding in there the whole time! Two hour's into their short game France found him! England was in a ball fast asleep. It made sense. A small door. Another small door in a black room. Yup only England would be that sneaky.

"O cher. You poor thing." France moved a bit and pulled England out of the small room. England fought ageist him for a second but when he was up agents France he settled a bit. France smiled and pulled out of the small door shutting it and looking to England who was still in his arm's. He lifted him up and England snuggled up to him.

"France." England said softly. France smiled at that and walked down the hall with England fast asleep in his arm's. It was just to cute! France wanted to hug him and kiss him and never let him go. "Pervert." England said. France frowned.

"O how sweet of you cher." he said softly. England laughed a bit at that. France raised an eye brow.  
'I wonder what he is dreaming about?' he asked himself. England looked so happy. France opened England's bed room door and walked in slowly. He placed England on the bed and smiled at how cute England was. Just as he put the cover's over England England's eyes opened a bit. They were glazed over and he looked half asleep.

"France?" England asked. France looked at him and smiled softly.

"Oui what is it cher?" France asked. England leaned up a bit and put his arm's around Francis neck. He smiled softly and kissed France on the lip's. It was a soft and sweet kiss and France kissed him back. The kiss ended when England pulled away and fell back onto the bed. He gave a yawn and looked up to France who had a mix of shock and sadness on his face with a hit of happiness.

"Thank's for finding me." he smiled a bit. France blinked and nodded. He then sat on the edge of England's bed and kissed his cheek.

"Even though a boy like you is hard to find I will find you and never lose you again." France smiled. England yawned again and closed his eyes.

"That's nice." England said softly as he started to drift off again. France thought it was the cutest thing he ever saw! Well other than little Canada coming into his room when he was a child crying about the thunder storm's. France kissed England's cheek again and moved so he could lay next to his cute petit lapin. He pulled England close to him and England snuggled into the warmth. France sighed and ran his finger's thow England's hair.

"Je t'aime mon petit lapin." France said. England moaned a bit.

"Je t'aime mon cher." England said softly. France smiled at that one and shut his eyes drifting off to sleep as well.

The End...

* * *

Well here is a cute little story! Sorry don't own Hetalia!


End file.
